


oh i'm trying to be good

by noctiphany



Series: kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Teasing, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: “Do you want me to beg?” Jason stops in the middle of cooking dinner to ask. His focus is just completely shot. He can barely get anything done. He’s basically useless to anyone like this. “Because I’ll do it. "





	oh i'm trying to be good

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober prompts: https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187147986243/kinktober-2019-prompt-list

“Please,” Jason says into the phone, trying to be as discreet as he can, but  _ god.  _ It’s been a week and a half. He doesn’t even remember what he  _ did.  _ All he knows is that this is the very worst way that Tim ever could have punished him. Seriously, Jason would’ve preferred a knife directly in the shoulder over this. At least  _ that _ agony would have ended quicker than this. 

“Hm,” Tim says on the other end of the line. “How long has it been?”

“A week and a half,” Jason breathes out. “Eleven days. Baby, I’m sorry, okay? Whatever it was I did, I’m  _ sorry. _ ”

“Thank you,” Tim says sincerely, voice sweet and soft. “But I'm still not fucking you.” 

Then he hangs up the phone. 

Jason tries to readjust his dick without touching it  _ too _ much and punches the wall in front of him to get some of the tension out. Sadly, all it accomplishes is giving him a few broken knuckles. 

  
  


: : : 

  
  


“Hey you,” Jason smiles later in their apartment, the tv on low in the background, Tim crawling into his lap and wrapping his arm around his neck. They kiss slow and lazy, like they have the whole night, and for once they actually do. Thank fuck. Jason’s missed him so fucking much. Yeah, it’s only been a little over a week, but he  _ needs _ touch. He misses having Tim’s body close to him, misses sucking on his tongue, misses  _ fucking _ him. God, he misses that. 

He gets his hands up the back of Tim’s shirt and pulls it off over his head, tossing it on the floor next to the couch, kisses his way down the column of Tim’s throat and tongues at his nipples. 

“Missed you, baby,” he murmurs, hands running up and down the planes of Tim’s back. “Need you.” 

“Mmm,” Tim hums, almost like a moan, but not quite. He’s grinding softly, just barely, down against Jason’s cock and Jason hasn’t touched himself or been touched in so damn long he feels like he’s about to go off like a bottle of champagne on New Year’s. “What do you want, Jay?” 

His voice sounds so good next to Jason’s ear, so low and husky, the way it gets when he’s so turned on he can hardly think straight 

Jason practically growls and bites his ear, digs his fingers into Tim’s ass and drags him hard against his cock, groaning into the side of his neck. “Wanna fuck you, baby,” he mumbles against Tim’s skin. “Wanna fuck you so hard you scream.” 

“Mm,” Tim hums again. “That does sound nice.” 

Then he’s throwing a leg over and climbing out of Jason’s lap, standing up with an obvious erection under his pants. 

“Not tonight though, baby,” he says, leaning down and giving Jason a peck on the cheek. “I’ve got a headache.”    
  
  
: : : 

Jason can’t focus. He’s supposed to be -- shit, he can’t even remember what he’s supposed to be doing. Research? Surveillance? Recon? Fuck if he knows. All he can think about is how much his dick aches and how much of a fucking  _ sadist  _ his asshole boyfriend is. 

Did Tim have any idea how hard it was for him not to jerk off in the shower that morning? How hard it was for him to even get to sleep last night? His cock didn’t settle down until an hour after Tim had gotten him all riled up just to leave him high and dry. 

Jason loves him, he does. But right now he wants to fucking strangle him.

The screen on his phone lights up a few minutes later, while Jason’s grabbing a smoke outside a shady warehouse down by the docks. He smiles when he sees it’s Tim’s number and opens the text. 

To find a picture of Tim. In the cave - assumedly with no one else around - his little black leggings pulled down just under the curve of his ass, just enough to show Jason the pretty little jewel from one of the plugs Jason bought him as a joke. It’s his birthstone. Jason thought it was funny.

He doesn’t think it’s so funny right now. 

_ I hate you you fucking gremlin,  _ he texts back. All he gets in reply is a simple smiling emoji. 

Fucking gremlin indeed. 

  
  
: : : 

“Yeah, I got no clue,” Jason tells Roy. “It’s been twelve fucking days. If I don’t touch my dick soon I’m pretty sure it’s just gonna pack it’s bags and head for greener pastures.” 

“Jaybird,” Roy cringes. “That reference...just no.” 

Jason sighs and flops down into the booth, picks at the chicken and waffles on his plate. “I’m literally so desperate right now I’d fuck  _ you _ if I could.” 

Roy frowns. “Rude much?”

“Sorry,” Jason sighs. “But baby, you know you’re not my type.” 

“For the last time,” Roy says, “ _ Tim Drake _ ’ is not a type. It is literally just a person.” 

Jason sighs, cradles his head in his hands. “I’m going to go fucking insane, Roy.”

“Well,” Roy grins, reaching over to steal one of Jason’s fries and dip it in his Cherry Coke. “On the bright side, you don’t have to go far.” 

Jason’s too frustrated to even flip him off properly. 

  
  


: : : 

“Do you want me to beg?” Jason stops in the middle of cooking dinner to ask. His focus is just completely shot. He can barely get anything done. He’s basically useless to anyone like this. “Because I’ll do it. I’ll beg, if that’s what it’s going to take. Want me to tell the whole world I’m the Red Hood? I’ll do that too. Want a billion dollars? It’s yours. Just  _ tell _ me, oh my god. I can’t, baby. I  _ can’t. _ ” 

Tim snorts and leans over Jason, dick rubbing up against his ass when he reaches for a cup over his head. 

“The rice is burnt to the pot, you know,” Tim whispers next to his ear, giving his ass a tiny little pat before he walks over to the refrigerator. 

It’s fucking humiliating how that almost made Jason come in his pants. 

  
  


: : : 

Jason gets home at five in the morning on the fourteenth day. He’s covered in bruises from a particularly nasty android type thing he had to help Dick take down earlier and he just wants a shower, a bowl of Reese’s Puffs, and The History Channel. 

“Hey,” Tim says quietly, curled up on the couch with the green chenille throw they bought at Target a few weeks ago, the glow from the tv bathing him in various hues of light. 

“Hey,” Jason says, walking over to sit next to Tim, pull him in his lap and run his fingers through his hair. “Couldn’t sleep?” 

Tim chews on the inside of his mouth for a second, shakes his head. 

Jason brings their foreheads together, hands framing Tim’s face. Tim’s always been quite a bit smaller than him, but time’s like this he seems even smaller. “What’s up, then?” 

Tim smiles softly, leaning in to press his lips against Jason’s. “I’m just wondering when you’re going to fuck me,” he says. “That’s all.” 

  
  


: : : 

“You’re evil,” Jason says, panting even though he’s barely even  _ done _ anything. He’s got three fingers buried in Tim’s ass and Tim’s chest is a splotchy mess of pink, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth so hard he’s about to draw blood. “Fucking evil. Ought to get you right to the edge and leave you like that, the way you’ve been doing to me for two fucking weeks.”

“Yeah,” Tim says, moaning and arching off the couch slightly when Jason crooks his fingers just so. “But that would just hurt you too.” 

“Damn fuckin’ right it would,” Jason grumbles and finally slips his fingers out, grabbing the lube and slicking up his cock. But before he can push Tim’s legs back and get in him, Tim’s pushing  _ him _ back, pushing him all the way down onto his back and climbing on top of him, reaching behind him and grabbing Jason’s dick. 

“Oh son of a fucking --” Jason  _ groans _ as Tim sinks down on him, squeezes his eyes shut and can only concentrate on one thing -- not coming immediately. It’s just that it’s been so fucking long. He hasn’t even jerked off in the whole two weeks. He could have, it’s not like Tim would have known. But he’d  _ dared _ Jason that he wouldn’t be able to do it and well, Jason is exactly that kind of idiot. So yeah, it’s been a while. He’s really, really pent up. But he’s not going to go off like some teenager with their first copy of the Victoria Secret catalogue. He can do this. It’s fine. All he has to do is breathe, and maybe not watch Tim while he bounces on his dick. The way his mouth goes slack and hangs open while he rides him. The obscene way his own cock bounces against his stomach, dragging precome wetly across his abs. Yeah. He probably shouldn’t do that. 

“Jay,” he hears Tim gasp as he bottoms out, nails piercing into Jason’s pecs where he’s bracing himself, and when Jason chances a look, Tim’s face looks so strained he’s worried he’s hurting him. 

“Baby?” he asks, shifting his hips just a little bit so he can touch his cheek and --

“Ohh f-f _ uuuuuck, _ ” Tim lets out, a loud, long groan that sounds like it comes from his toes, eyelids fluttering, stomach muscles flexing and relaxing, flexing and relaxing. 

“Oh fuck, you’re coming,” Jason says, awestruck. “Jesus christ, Tim. I can --  _ fuck  _ \-- I can feel you coming around my cock, baby. I can’t believe -- _god -- _that’s so good, Tim, you feel so  _ good _ . Yeah, like that, fuck yourself on my cock, baby, let me feel it.  _ God.  _ So  _ fucking _ good.” 

Tim shoots up his chest a second or two after Jason feels the little flutter around his dick, then feels Tim clenching around him like a vice, nails slicing into his skin as he rocks his hips down, fucking himself on his cock, riding the waves of his orgasm, head thrown back as he moans and whimpers and whines his way through the aftershocks. 

“Yeah,” Jason says, petting the side of Tim’s face as Tim gasps for breath, panting loud and heavy. Then he grips Tim’s face in both hands and pulls their faces together, sweaty foreheads sticking to each other. “I’m gonna come so fucking hard, Tim.” 

Tim just  _ whines _ one more time and Jason’s hands drop to his hips as he lifts his own hips and drives up into Tim, giving himself over to the feeling of Tim, tight and still pulsing around him a little, arching his back even with Tim straddling him. 

He swears when he comes, he blacks out a little. 

  
  
: : : 

Afterward, they lay on the couch watching the latest episode of Naked and Afraid. Tim has his head on Jason’s chest and Jason’s playing with his hair. He can't believe how worn out he is from just the little bit they did. He _really_ can't believe they came as fast as they did, but especially Tim. Pretty much as soon as he was fully seated on Jason's cock he started coming. Jason's still a little obsessed with the way it _felt, _so tight, squeezing around him, the way he didn't even have to fuck Tim, really because the way he felt around his dick was more than enough to make him lose it. He should probably feel bad about how fast it happened, but he doesn't. All he'd wanted for literally weeks was to be inside of him again, and Jason had gotten that. And it had been perfect. 

Before Tim falls asleep though, Jason does ask him, “So, you ever gonna tell me what I did to deserve all that?” 

Tim just lifts his head up and gives him a sleepy smile, eyes tired and droopy. God, Jason loves him a truly stupid amount. 

“To be honest,” Tim says, laying his head back down on Jason's chest. “I don’t even remember anymore.” 

Jason is going to  _ strangle  _ him. 

  
  
  



End file.
